Gundam Wing: Operation ShutDown
by Terra Rain
Summary: New pilots with impossible abilities show up to make things a little more lively for the Gundam Wing pilots: Guess who?
1. This Is Supposed To Be A Secret Mission?

This is my very first Gundam Fic, not that you needed to know that. ^- ^ I love Sailor Moon and I love Gundam Wing, so what better thing to do than to combine them in a high-explosive fanfic? Complete with guns and violence. ^^ *Not suitable for anyone who hasn't read _anything_ Gundam or SM, understand? Anywhos, just a couple of notes: ** means that it's to a different scene, with a different character. Just one * means that it's the same scene, but later on. Got it? Now let's get on with the show! Let the camera roll! It's show time!

* * *

This Is Supposed To Be A Secret Mission? (Could've Fooled Me)

* * *

"So you're telling me that the Alliance has recruited five new stealth soldiers? Lemme guess, this is to hamper our new assignment." Heero nodded and Duo threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Question: How did they find out about our assignment?" Trowa asked softly.

"That was the new stealth officer's first assignment," Quatre replied sighing.

"Man! They managed to get past our systems and _spy_ on us?" Duo exclaimed.

"So we have an adversary, ones that may be just as powerful as us. How powerful are they?"

"We don't know yet Wufei."

"Do they have Gundams?" Quatre paused and looked at Trowa.

"I don't know yet, but I suspect they do." Trowa sighed while Heero and Duo snorted in disbelief. Wufei just looked pensive.

"So, do we go ahead with the plan and take out the stealth soldiers or possible Gundam pilots when we meet them OR do we redo the plan?" asked Duo.

"Or maybe even abort the mission," Wufei added. All turned to stare at him. Wufei just shrugged and met their gaze.

"We don't abort the mission Wufei, that isn't an option," Heero said quietly. Duo looked from one to the other and then broke into a grin.

"Death it is! Time for this God to play!" Everyone broke out in sweatdrops as Trowa laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

====== ENEMY BASE COMPOUND C-16 715408449 ======

* * *

"I'm in." Minako whispered into her ear-piece before moving on. Suddenly flinging herself into the shadows as a guard walked by, she timed herself. Just as the guard passed her, her foot shot out, connecting with his trachea. He was down before he knew what hit him. Pushing yellow hair out of her face, she moved on.

* * *

Ami smiled to herself as she closed her laptop and prepared to move. A gun clicked. Metal brushed her short-cropped blue hair. Turning just enough she could see the gun, she looked up the hand and arm holding it to the face of a man not much older than herself. Noting the long brown hair braided into a thick rope behind his back, information clicked into place. She grinned to herself while continuing to stand up.

"Stop, or I'll shoot you." Ami froze halfway up for a minute before speaking.

"Do you mind if I can at least stand all the way up? This is killing my back." Duo paused before nodding slightly, still eyeing her warily.

"It's not like I even have a gun. Trust me, you'd be able to tell if I did." She was right and wrong Duo decided. She didn't have any normal gun, that was for certain. The navy blue cat suit she wore was skin tight.

"You may not have a gun, but even I'm not stupid. Put the laptop down and let me know why you're here." Ami shrugged before setting the laptop down.

"As you wish." And she was on him and the gun out of his hand before he realized she'd moved. Holding the gun at his head, she smiled.

"Let's talk." Duo cursed and glared, whipping a second smaller gun out of his belt and launching himself forward. Ami berated herself for her stupidity as her shot went wild. Forgetting the gun, she went for a retreat. Neatly disarming Duo a second time, she deprived the two guns of their cartridges and threw them to the side.

"Let's talk, one-on-one. Just us, and no distractions. But how about some other time?" Picking up her laptop, she grinned and winked before running away and taking a sharp right down the corridor. Duo got to his feet and ran after her, skidding to a stop as he tried to figure out where exactly she'd gone.

* * *

Information printed on the laptop. Duo was a bundle of nerves. How the _hell_ had that girl gotten past his security lock-outs? He had obtained the information layouts and blueprints and then, as a jibe at the security personnel, locked them out of their own systems. Only this girl was one hell of a hacker; she'd gotten through.

He had no doubts it was her. Her signature was the code-name 'Blue Angel'. That and she'd stolen his disk of information when he was busy trying to keep a hold on his gun. He sighed dramatically. This mission was already bust.

* * *

Makoto straightened from where she'd jumped down to and tapped her belt to make sure everything was there. Suddenly she froze. She turned quicker than lightning to aim a flurry of punches and kicks at her opponent. He dodged all of them before taking a hand-spring backwards and holding the equivalent of an 'en garde' stance. She smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Rei was busy setting explosives. She didn't notice the gun until it was at her head.

"Get up." The voice was cold, leaving no room for objection. Backing away from her work, Rei noticed the owner of the gun was a boy, not much older than her, if he was at all. She itched to pull out her own gun from her belt but was afraid he might be a quicker draw. It would figure. He studied her work with a critical eye before turning back to glare at her.

"Impressive," he released the safety catch, "but not enough to save you." Striking with the speed of a snake Rei aimed for his groin and the hand holding the gun. She missed. _How the hell did that happen?_ Rei never missed if she could afford it. Everything she'd worked so hard to perfect, every move, he dodged. He was too fast. Suddenly he had one arm around her throat and his knee in the middle of her back as she struggled to breath, the floor coming into sharp focus. Her life flashed before her eyes. She closed them.

"I warned you-" the gun went off. Heero clutched his leg in pain. _Kuso!_ He of all people should have known that she'd have more than one gun. Throwing the tiny one-shot gun away, Rei scrambled to her feet and bolted. Barely registering the sound of a gunshot or the sudden pain in her arm, Rei smiled to herself. She still had the key. Soon this whole building was going to go up like a roman candle.

Heero knelt by Rei's work and shook his head. He was getting out of here before he became roasted. Never mind the castle, let them deal with the repercussions of housing 'it'.

* * *

Minako was late; she couldn't find the right room! The maps and blueprints had been _very_ specific, and also incorrect. Minako was slowly coming to understand the word 'angry'. She wiped her palms against her orange cat suit and tried to figure where they could have moved the room to. Ami was probably already done with her hacking, they'd figured something like altering blueprints would happen, and she was still waiting for her call. Rei should have the explosives set soon and Mako... A gun clicked.

Minako whirled around, surprise openly written across her face. The man was not one of the many who worked here at the palace, and he certainly was not a guard. Well then, we must be meeting one of the famous Gundam Pilots.

"What are you doing here?" Trowa was suspicious at this point. Everyone had cleared out a long time ago. Minako made a split second decision to play dumb. Hey, she was blonde! It'd worked before.

"I work here. Who are you?" _Cautious first Minako, then dumb and grateful._

"Why are you still here? Didn't you hear the alarm to evacuate the palace?" Trowa's suspicion, if anything, grew.

"I just got here a week ago, and," Minako let a tear escape, "I- I'm lost." She swallowed. then looked scared. "I don't know how to get out and there are-" she gasped suddenly, feigning one who's just had a revelation. "You! You're one of them! Oh please! Oh please don't kill me!" Crying, Minako congratulated herself on her acting. Trowa was already lowering his gun.

"Just get out of here now, go." Minako made to go and then suddenly did a roundhouse kick, disarming Trowa. Pulling her own gun, she faced the barrel of yet another gun. She smirked. This was not her day, not by a long-shot.

"Work here hun?" Trowa looked amused. Minako smiled back.

"Never asked me what kind of work I do." They both ducked. Shots went wild as Minako raced around a corner for cover, shooting at her target the entire way. A bullet came dangerously close to her head as she tried to reload. _Two guns, maybe three,_ she figured, _then I'll have him right where I want him._ It took her only two minutes to figure this one out.

_CRAP! Baka!-Baka!-Baka!_ She had run into the gun-crazy pilot! She was dead for sure if someone didn't come to help her out of this hot water. She was already running low on ammunition.

* * *

AN: That's all for now! Just let me know what you think, I'm running out of ideas! ^-^ Thanks! ~*~ Terra Rain ~*~


	2. How To Make An Entrance

I love Sailor Moon and I love Gundam Wing, so what better thing to do than to combine them in a high-explosive fanfic? Complete with guns and violence. ^^ (AN: Not suitable for anyone who hasn't read _anything_ Gundam or SM, understand?)

Anyways, just a couple of notes: ** means that it's to a different scene, with a different character. Just one * means that it's the same scene but later on. Got it? Now let's get on with the show! Let the camera roll! It's show time!

Oh yeah, ^_^'' AN: I don't own anything in this story except the plotline. Wow. Impressive. -. - I know. But hey! It works as a disclaimer! Doesn't it? Eh...don't answer that please. ^-^'''''''

* * *

How To Make An Entrance (Lessons 101)

* * *

Makoto took a moment to appraise her opponent before moving in to kill. He didn't have a gun, or he didn't want to use it - yet. He was shorter than her, about 5'5" she'd guess, and looked like he had some Chinese ancestry. Well, time to see what he's got.

_Ouch. _

Obviously good. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Usagi watched the cameras they'd placed intently. Damn, things were not going as planned. Well, at least –

"Moon, you there?"

"Hai Mercury. What's the take?"

"Pilot 02 taken care of on my part. Mission accomplished."

"Good. Rendez-vous at the pre-determined coordinates and keep an eye or two open. Over."

"Understood. Over and out." Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. One down and three –

"Moon?"

"Mars?"

"Hai. I've got a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"Pilot 01 is loose."

"He's not there anymore," Usagi replied as she glanced at the screen. She'd seen him run off after re-examining Mars' work. Mars sighed.

"Well, this place is going to still be an inferno then."

"You have to still wait for Jupiter and Venus, understand? Mercury's out and will meet you at the Rendez-vous, understood?"

"Understood. Out." Just then there was a click as the door opened. Usagi ducked.

* * *

Makoto breathed heavily and tried to ignore the pain that flared every time she took a breath. Probably cracked a rib, or broken, not that either was good to have at the moment. To her supreme irritation though, her opponent wasn't even breaking a sweat. Alright then, time to do something desperate.

"You weak onna, can't you do any better?" Growling, Makoto launched herself at him. Kick, punch, punch, twist, turn, right there –

Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she pushed with her mind. Electricity crackled and he slumped, but not before landing one last kick at her ribs. The world shifted fuzzily and Makoto gasped. He was out cold. _She_ was in intense pain. Shaking her head to clear her vision, she managed to smile shakily to herself. At least she could complete her mission now.

* * *

Usagi rolled under the desk and pulled her gun out, holding it close she peaked around to see nothing. The door was still open but no one was there. Ducking back she took a deep breath and counted.

One minute later she mentally cursed. She didn't have time for this! She swung out of her hiding place, gun ready, to come face to face with another gun. Both blinked and then fired. Her attacker's bullet nipped into the floor behind her as she rolled. Usagi's hit the wall where he had been a second earlier.

_Shit! That was close! Whatever happened to patience Usagi?_ Another bullet clipping through her hair brought her back to reality.

"Feeze!" Ignoring the order, Usagi dived. A shower of bullets followed her. Damn! She did not have time for this!

* * *

Makoto removed the last panel and reached in. Sparks flew. The lights flickered. Mission accomplished. Pressing a button on her belt she called Usagi.

"Moon?"

"Now is not a good time!" Startled, Makoto actually stepped back from the intensity in Usagi's voice. Then she heard a gunshot across the line and understood.

"All done Moon! Over and Out!" Severing the line, she hurried to the rendez-vous point. As she ran, she realized she was running right into the sounds of gun fighting.

_Oh please don't let it be bad, we need to get out of here before Rei's explosives decide to go off. Where is Minako?_

* * *

_Help would be nice right about_-

The sound of new gunfire ripped through the air over her head. Minako cowered against the ground, hands over her head.

"Venus!" Looking up, she saw a brunette handing upside down from the vents overhead, gun in hand. "Get your ass up here now!" Needing no second urging, Minako jumped up and into the vent, Makoto covering her retreat.

"Wait, Jupiter, aren't the vents wired and set?"

"I disabled some of the traps, enough to get our asses out of here." Electricity sparkled at her fingers and faded. The green-eyed brunette smiled.

"Now let's move. Moon needs our help."

* * *

"Can't we just call a truce!" The gunfire paused. Usagi's attacker seemed to consider this. "I have to warn you that this place is going to be one great big ball of fire as soon as I give the word!"

"If I kill you, you won't ever give it." Usagi smacked her forehead. _Baka! That wasn't the best move._

"Even if I don't give it, it'll happen anyway. I'm not the one with the detonator." Silence. "You know, you could get out of here and let me go, and fight another day. Personally, I don't think dieing is your thing, but hey, I could be wrong—"

"Moon!" Whipping around to look at the door, Moon was confronted by the sight of a very bruised Jupiter and Venus.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing talking to yourself?" Usagi opened her mouth to reply and then shut it. Her attacker had obviously left already.

"Let's just get out of here already."

* * *

Wufei groaned as he came to and then cursed. He'd been beaten by a stupid onna. Ack, he was definitely not telling the others about this. Suddenly, Duo came running up.

"We have got to get out of here. This place -"

"-is rigged to blow up," Quatre finished. Wufei just blinked. Was it just him or did GW pilots manage to pop out of the ground at will? Nodding, he followed them out just as the first of a series of explosions rocked the building.

* * *

Ami wrapped up Rei's arm and scolded her. The bullet had gone cleanly through Rei's arm, missing any bones. They were back at Rei's temple. After checking in at headquarters, they had gone straight to the shrine to recuperate. Makoto was nursing a black eye and Minako looked like she was going to start stocking up on guns. Usagi meanwhile was busy watching Ami and Rei with a smile on her face.

"Wanna go to the movies?" There was a pause as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Usagi. "I'm serious! We could all use some R and R after this last mission. I'm thinking a nice, funny movie."

"With lots of explosions and things going 'boom'?" Rei put in sarcastically. Ami lightly slapped her hand.

"No baka! I said something funny and nice!"

"Whoever said explosions couldn't be peppered with funniness?"

"Please stop it," Ami said, putting a hand up to rub her now aching temples. Rei immediately stopped and moved to give Ami a back massage which Ami immediately melted into.

"Sorry." Ami just nodded, eyes still closed.

"How about, um...hey Mina-chan! What would you suggest?" Minako put her gun down and moved for the newspaper.

"How about -"

* * *

"-we go to a movie!" Duo yelled, jumping up and down. Wufei growled and reached for his katana. Duo pretended not to notice. Wufei had been in a bad mood ever since they'd gotten out of that mess they called an operation. Heero was just as bad. He hadn't been able to say 'Mission accomplished'.

Trowa and Quatre looked up from their spot on the couch. They blinked.

"A movie Duo?" Quatre repeated.

"Yeah! It'll help take our minds off things! Pleeeeeeeease guys!"

"Well..." Quatre looked hopefully at Trowa. "Will you take me to a movie?"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

Quatre whispered something in Trowa's ear that made him swiftly grab Quatre and drag him out the door. "Meet you guys in the car!" Quatre yelled after them as the door slammed on

"-and what makes you think-"

"Come on Wufei! Don't you love me anymore?" Sighing, Wufei just rubbed him temples in exasperation.

"How the hell do I put up with you?"

"You put up with me because you love me and like to take me out to movies!"

"I most certainly do not like to take you to movies. You buy tons of food and throw popcorn at the screen. No, I am not-"

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Fine. Then I'm going with Quatre and Trowa and tonight when I get home, I'm not going to-"

"Fine! I'll come! I'm coming!" Heero smirked as Wufei tried to untangle himself from the little bundle of energy. Following them out the door, he wondered who those stealth soldiers were that had managed to beat them so well at their own game.

* * *

"Now, Usagi, you promised not to buy too much food this time!"

"I know! But I just wanna get some popcorn! Movies can't function properly without popcorn!"

"Actually, movies can function perfectly without popcorn; it's you that can't Usagi."

"I meant the movie experience!"

"Here's some money, go have fun."

"Thank you soooooooo much Mako-chan! I love you!" Laughing, Mako just waved Usagi off. "Well, let's find some seats then."

* * *

"Can I go get some popcorn Wu?"

"No."

"Plee-"

"No! I told you-" Wufei suddenly froze as he saw her.

* * *

Makoto suddenly stopped laughing and stared. A strangled "– him" escaped. All the girls turned just as the theatre lights went dark.

As the movie started, five guns were aimed. Trowa and Heero each held theirs while Duo remained standing shocked next to Wufei. Ami had moved so she was standing partially in front of Rei and the gun pointed at her. Mako's gun was pointed at Trowa who had his pointed at Minako who had two pointing right back at Trowa. Just then Usagi came up.

"Aiiieeeeeee! You guys trying to get us all killed?" Everyone just looked at her. Then Heero moved his gun to point at her. Usagi just stood there for a second before acted completely out of character.

"You baka! Pointing your gun in a theatre full of people! You should be in a mental institution! You want civilians to see us and take note on who we are?" Everyone suddenly looked sheepish and put their guns up, except for Heero. He never moved an inch. He glared at Usagi. Usagi glared right back. Finally he put his gun up. The GW pilots all breathed easier.

"May I suggest we all step outside and talk?" Quatre asked in his normal pleasant way. The girls all nodded and took the lead.

* * *

AN: That's all for now! Just let me know what you think. Oh! A Little review button! Push it! Leave a nice comment or two. See? Easy! ^-^

To all my reviewers:

Ice ~ I'm so glad you think so. ^-^ I think so too. ^-^''

JoWashington ~ Fifth stealth person was Usagi! Bwahahaha! Of course! ^-^ And I know Ami's a little out of character, but I didn't think Rei was. O.o Oops. Oh well. And Usagi kinda is out of character. I like writing her this way. And I totally agree with you about Mamoru! *Nods* Thankies for reviewing!

Chiichobi ~ I'm so glad you think so. Thank you! ^-^ And I _did_ manage to keep 'em coming! ~Barely~ *Faints from exhaustion of writing*

Jewels14 ~ Thank you! I updated! Yes! Cheers to me! ^-^v Cheers to you – for reviewing of course!

Akoya ~ Thank you for all the praise you've given my writing. I also hope you get to read this, even if it is a little late. ^_^''''' Sorry about that! Here's hoping my writing continues to live up to the praise you give it!

GracedAngel1854 ~ I'm glad you liked my first chapter and here's the next. I updated as soon as I could! ^-^'''''''' Hope you like it!

Thanks to all! Review please! ~*~ Terra Rain ~*~


	3. Negotiating With the Enemy

I love Sailor Moon and I love Gundam Wing, so what better thing to do than to combine them in a high-explosive fanfic? Complete with guns and violence. ^^ (AN: Not suitable for anyone who hasn't read _anything_ Gundam or SM, understand?)

Anyways, just a couple of notes: **** means that it's to a different scene. Got it? Yeah! Okay! Oh! Let's Go!

Oh yeah, ^_^'' AN: I don't own anything in this story except the plotline. Wow. Impressive, -. - I know. But hey! It works as a disclaimer! Doesn't it? Eh...don't answer that please. ^-^'''''''

Just to warn you all: My muses really caught me, tied me up and gagged me, and then proceeded to run away with this. I was *not* intending to write it like this, but now that my muses have insisted (*cough* scratch that. More like beaten me over the head with it), I like it. ^-^'' And I think I finally know how I'm going to get to where I was heading with this. Trust me; I got a couple of really cool ideas. But how to get there, um...take the blue squiggly road south, and then turn onto the road that has a little airplane figure next to it... ^-^.

* * *

Negotiating With the Enemy (With Style)

* * *

"So you wanted to talk," Minako said, crossing her arms in front of her, "So talk." The five Gundam pilots exchanged glances. Finally Quatre cleared his throat.

"Well..."

"Why were you guys at the compound the other day? Truly." The boys glared at Duo who tried to hide behind an exasperated Wufei. Rei sighed. Usagi nodded to indicate she would answer.

"It's complicated. We were not there to hamper you so much as complete our own mission. You just happened to be there-"

"In the way," Minako muttered. Usagi flashed a look at her and Minako suddenly looked ashamed.

"-when we were. The fact that our paths crossed was chance, even though we were expecting you to come." Heero nodded. It was a good answer, but not telling.

"You still haven't answered why," Quatre observed.

"The same exact reason you were." said Ami.

"So where is it now." he pressed. Ami shook her head, "But that would be telling." she answered smiling.

"You don't know where it is." Heero said shortly.

"Never said that."

"But-"

"Our turn to ask questions now," Rei snapped.

"_Why _do you want it?" Makoto asked, mimicking Minako's stance and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because it's our mission," Quatre answered. Makoto raised an eyebrow at him.

"And...?"

"That's all you need to know," Heero cut in. Usagi frowned at him.

"Are we going to just keep running into each other like this and being hostile?" No one answered her. "Wouldn't it be easier to know why you want it and then try to work out some sort of arrangement-"

"We don't make 'arrangements' with others like you." Usagi bristled. Makoto cocked her head.

"Define 'like you' please," she said calmly. Heero made to reach for his gun. Just shooting them would be so much easier. Quatre put a hand up slightly to indicate he knew exactly what Heero was doing. He shook his head ever so slightly. Heero, miffed, didn't pull his gun, but he didn't move his hand either.

"Others," Heero answered her.

"Fine," Usagi snapped, "But if our paths cross again, you'd better get out of the way or risk getting shot."

"The only one who risks getting shot will be you," Heero retorted. Usagi sniffed and turned.

"Let's go, this movie obviously isn't worth seeing if people like these are here to watch it." She turned to leave, Minako and Makoto flanking her. Ami and Rei waited until they were ahead before finally following them out, glancing once over their shoulders warily before exiting through the double doors of the theater.

"Well that didn't go as well as I'd hoped," Quatre said into the stillness.

"Does this mean we can go back and finish watching the movie?" Duo asked after another long silence. Wufei whacked him on the back of the head. "We have more important things to worry about at the moment or have you lost all your brains this time?"

Duo rubbed the back of his head. "Sheesh, I thought we were done with them now. If we see them again, we just shoot at them, right?"

"Not exactly."

"I have a feeling that we will need their help sometime soon, if they're as good as they seem," Quatre said, still gazing at the double doors.

"Well lets hope that time never comes," Trowa said quietly, embracing Quatre.

* * *

"Can't you find anything on them?" Quatre asked as Duo shook his head.

"Someone is _very_ thorough with their clean-up work. Nope, no trace of them on the net." Heero was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Duo,"

"Hm?"

"Check the restricted files." Quatre's gaze snapped up to meet Heero's steady one.

"You don't mean..."

"If they _are_ Gundam pilots, their doctors would have information on them, their training, abilities, etc."

"Right! On it now!" Duo said as his fingers raced over the keyboard. Everyone waited anxiously, the sound of clicking the only noise in the otherwise still room. Then it stopped.

"I think...there." Duo leaned back in his chair and pointed to the screen. "That's them all right."

* * *

Pilot 101 - Code name: Mercury  
Pilot of the Gundam Icecrush  
Id: XXXG-OIIC Icecrush  
Height: 5'2"  
Notes: Skilled and trained in strategy and sabotage. Particularly gifted in computer hacking and an overall genius.  
Medical Files

Pilot 102 – Code name: Venus  
Pilot of the Gundam Evenstar  
Id: XXXG-OIES Evenstar  
Height: 5'2"  
Notes: Skilled and trained in automatic/semi-automatic weapon's usage. Deadly accuracy with firearms.

Pilot 103 – Code name: Moon  
Pilot of the Gundam Justice Angel  
Id: XXXG-OIJA Justice Angel  
Height: 4'11"  
Notes: Trained in leadership and tactics.

Pilot 104 – Code name: Mars  
Pilot of the Gundam Firebird  
Id: XXXG-OIFB Firebird  
Height: 5'3"  
Notes: Trained in demolition and destruction. Particularly enjoys working with explosives and fire. Classified as a pyromaniac.  
Medical Files

Pilot 105 – Code name: Jupiter  
Pilot of the Gundam Thundershock  
Id: XXXG-OIT Thundershock  
Height: 5'7"  
Notes: Skilled and trained in all styles of hand-to-hand combat.  
Medical files

* * *

"That's strange."

"What?"

"They have medical files on three of them, but not the other two."

"Do you think they're really med. files?"

"Only one way to find out, Duo,"

"Yep, they're links. Just a sec." _click_

* * *

Medical Profile for Pilot 11  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
Vaccines: Flu, Tetanus...

* * *

"Here, just skip down."

"There! Aha! I knew it!"

* * *

Notes: Uncanny coincidental temperature drops when angered and ability to withstand severe cold. (See recorded temperatures).

* * *

"Go to pilot fifteen's medical file notes," Wufei said as he stepped closer to get a better look.

* * *

Notes: Inexplicable ability to retain electrical charges and emanate them at will. When induced with static electricity, able to retain 100% of the electrical charge and release 100% of it over a time span of two minutes. Higher electrical charges resulted in a lower percentile in ability to keep the electrical charge. Multiple charges given over a series of four hours yielded 100%...

* * *

"That's enough Duo." Duo gratefully closed the window, got out of the chair, and looked at the others. He looked ill, Wufei noticed. The files must have upset him.

"That's just so...sick," Duo whispered, loud enough for only Wufei to hear.

"So now we know what we're up against," Trowa said quietly.

"My question is: who trained them?" Quatre asked as Heero sat down in the computer chair.

"Well here it says the testing and observations were done by Dr. D and Dr. P. Training was taught by Dr. Q and Dr. Z. The Gundams were built by Dr. R."

"Those are the names of professors who work for DARK, I recognize them," Quatre remarked, surprised. "They're very stingy in their work. They came looking for a grant to help finish a project they'd been working on. The papers were sketchy and it didn't look like a good proposition. I guess I was wrong." Quatre sighed.

"Who's dark?" Wufei asked.

"D.A.R.K. Stands for defense against the Relena knights. They're a form of hit and run fighters who are against the peace Relena is striving for." Quatre supplied.

"Why would anyone not want peace?" Duo asked confused.

"They thought life was better under OZ, when the governing of the colonies was forfeited to OZ. They want peace, but they also want a complete, industrial centered, ruling dictatorship," Heero answered.

"That's why they want it," Quatre breathed. They all turned to look at him. "That's why they were trying to get it. They work for DARK and were trained by professors who believe in DARK."

"They want it so DARK can use it against Relena-" Trowa added.

"Most likely at the meeting here, set in June," Heero observed.

"Oh my god," Duo said, eyes wide, "They're going to blow up the conference!"

* * *

(AN: Bwahahahaha! Am I evil or am I evil? Cliffhanger! *hugs self* I just love it! Well...I'm gonna go ahead and post the next section soon after this so there won't be a cliffhanger too long. ^. ~ Cool, I'm done! *For now!* O.o what will I think of next? *I hope _something_, and quickly!* Goodness knows you're all probably about ready to throw me off a cliff or something for not updating! *Looks sheepish* Sorry! I'm trying here! (Oh! And I believe that thanks are in order for:

Akima Skylar ~ I'm glad you like my story; I do so strive to please. I'm sorry it took so long, but look! *Points* New chapter! ^-^ P.S. Gooder is a word. At least, it's in _my_ dictionary, I dunno about anybody else's. ^_^'''''''''''''''''

angelicmayuka ~ "I like how Rei wanted to see a movie where things go 'boom'." - That made me smile. ^-^ I'm so happy you like the details and dialogue! In my opinion, that's what really makes a good story.

babymar-mar ~ I'm glad you luv it and I updated! *Yay!*

Eternal Sailor Serenity ~ Thank you! That means a lot!

GracedAngel1854 ~ *Does dance* I updated!

messiah of fate ~ I updated! So glad you care about my fic! ^-^

noali ~ Yep, yep, yep! I'm a slasher girl *Whistles innocently* Hai! This fic is, but the other one I'm writing isn't. *Slaps self* What was I thinking? Anyways, I'm so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too!

Queen of the World ~ You are more than entitled to say this is an awesome fic. ^-^ *Bows down to the Queen who gives her reviews*

TopazDragon ~ I updated! I hope you like it! Please review again!

tsunami ~ Hope I updated fast enough. Thank you for reviewing! ^_^ *Squeals* I just got so many reviews! *Makes me feel all warm and happy inside*

To all who review: You guys rock my world! I love you all! THANK YOU! ^-^v

P.S. I have ideas for this fanfic, so it IS going somewhere! I promise! And as much as I like to write and read the funny stuff, I think this fic is going to be darker. Just so you've been warned! ^_^ Ah, we'll see.


End file.
